Boots Is Gay?
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Boots has been gay most of his life, but has never told anyone not even his best friend. What will happen if he does try and tell her, what would her reaction be? Who is the bad guy here? Warning, there is Rape, yaoi and foul deeds done, if you don't like that stuff then don't read. Warning! Crossover with Caillou in the next chapter that will be published.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this show and I never want to, this completely belongs to the person who thought of Dora and Boots. They aren't my characters and never will be. I give credit to the creators but the plot is mine.

Warning: Some very weird transforms here, if you keep thinking Boots as a monkey then that is your problem not mine! So good luck with that buddies! Oh and there is also some yaoi! So please don't flag me for this!

Summary: One little adventure with Dora just gets out of hand and Boots has to admit something that could change their friendship forever. But how will Dora take it? Will Boots not like the response and do something drastic? You just never know, not in the Land of Dora!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Land of Dora

Boots sat on the tree as he waited for the show to start; he always thought it was stupid. People watching their daily adventures and they had to look crazy as they did. He seriously hated the kids show, making Dora look like a crazy person was just wrong. Not like he could do anything about it though, they were safe behind some glass. That made him even madder; they were made into characters who don't even get cared for after older teens. Of course he was young and like only ten in human years but he didn't care.

He saw Dora come out of her house, in a very short skirt and a frilly top. He rolled his eyes and soon traveled down from the tree. "Dora, you know you have to change," he said to the girl as he was wearing his trademark boots. Usually he would wear something completely different than the boots, but the show called for it. "So rummage through that weird ass backpack of yours and get a new outfit out," Boots mumbled as his tail twitched as she messed with her skirt, showing more than he would have liked to see.

"Look Boots, you tell me what to do again than you'll get roasted. Got it?" Dora said as she scowled at the monkey. She took her small backpack off her back and rummaged through it, getting the trademark outfit she always wore. "They know how old we are, why don't we shout it into their ears next time to make them remember?" Dora suggested to Boots, chuckling afterward. She slipped the shirt off, making Boots turn around rapidly that it was hard to see the disgust on his face.

"Next time warn me D," he said to the girl. He was so annoyed that she never warned him anymore and it was pushing his buttons. He had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to signal that she was finished getting dressed.

"Done Boots," she mumbled as her gaze fell downward. She really thought she could turn her childhood friend on but he never even looked at her naked form. She sighed and wondered why she didn't wear bras. Maybe she should start since she was a C cup now. "Let's get this over with," she said as she slung the backpack over her shoulder. Boots followed like he always did and saw the nipples through Dora's shirt. He didn't say anything about it though; he didn't want to inform her that he was even staring.

He shook his head and kept walking beside her, he hated when they got turned younger just for the show. Made him rethink about being gay each and every time. He cursed under his breath as they approached the portal into the TV world. Their dreaded TV show that they should've canceled after Dora was seen as a princess, but no they kept on making damn episodes of the weird ass series. He knew today was a repeat though, which made him think why they were supposed to be there in the first place. "Wait Dora, today is a repeat. Why do we have to go?" Boots asked as he stopped Dora by holding onto her wrist.

Dora blinked and thought about that, but her thoughts only swam around the thought of them being able to turn Boots human and her getting to see his manhood. She smiled as him and gripped his wrist just as hard as he was gripping hers and pulled him into the portal. Bright lights swirled around them, dust that was sparkling in the mix. Boots shut his eyes against the brightness and gasped as he they landed onto the ground. Breathing heavily as he landed on his hands and knees onto the ground. It felt like his body was longer than usual. He looked around and saw no Dora. What could have happened to her? He got paranoid and wondered where she could even be until he looked down at himself, shrieking in fright. He was human! Muscles seemed to be everywhere upon his body, he touched one and marveled at it. He had muscles and he was human! That meant he had a dick!

He blushed as he saw he was naked and looked around for clothes, but he got freaked out as he saw some clothes laid out already. He swallowed and took them, moving with grace even though he wasn't used to the body. He seemed like he was a teenager, about sixteen. He slipped on the black sort sleeve, slipping into the boxers then pulling the white skinny jeans on. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked. He saw the socks and pulled them on, also the shoes than ran over to the lake to see his reflection. He had soft gray eyes with longish black hair; it looked shaggy and barely concealed his eyebrows.

He thought he looked very hot, well he knew he did. He wondered how he got like this though and saw he didn't tie his shoes yet. Tying them really quickly then standing up, looking around. He knew what he had to do; he had to find Dora and fast. Maybe he could ask someone for directions to her, only if he had the map. He looked around more and saw a teenager, about his age standing by a tree. He had bright red hair with greenish bluish eyes. He wore a blue mask that really wasn't necessary. He also wore some orange shirt with short sleeves. He had on some black skinny jeans and black shoes. Boots blinked at the guy and wondered who he was.

"Hey you, who are you?" Boots asked as he went up to the man, noticing his gloves that were fingerless. The boy looked at him then raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk coming onto his face and revealing his pointy canines. Boots blinked at the carnies but said nothing about them, not like he could anyways. Soon the boy with the gloves kissed him, catching him off guard which made him gasp into the kiss and pull back a bit. "Whoa, introductions before make out dude," Boots said as he pushed the other away by the chest.

The other pouted slightly but then sighed. "Really, you don't remember me, kind of obvious no?" The other asked as he shook his head. "That's hurtful Boots, I thought we had something special too," the boy said huffing a bit.

Boots blinked, who in the hell was this dude? He just couldn't place his finger onto it right now. "Well why don't I make it up to you babe," he suggested which made the other blush some. He smiled as he knew he had said the right thing to the other.

"O-Okay than, I'm g-good with that," the comment from the other just made Boots smile even more. He pulled the other behind the tree, pinning him against it then attacking his mouth with his own. They weren't sloppy kisses at all but very talented ones. The other gasped and let Boots in so he could roam his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but Boots won in the end easily, his hands roamed up the others shirt, his thumbs roughly running over the soft nipples. He felt the other wrap his arms around his neck then he grind into his pelvic region, earning himself a moan from the other.

Boots broke the kiss and looked into the others eyes, seeing the hints of blue in the green eyes. "Swiper is that you?" Boots asked as he stared into the others eyes. Swiper gasped and opened his eyes which had closed a little while ago. The harsh blush upon his cheeks made him look much cuter and Boots just smiled.

"Y-Yeah B-Boots?" He mumbled to the other then cried out as Boots pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "S-Should I-" Swiper was interrupted though as Boots kissed him deeply, causing him to moan into the kiss. He felt Boot's hands go and lift him up against the tree, as he felt hungry kisses go down from his lips to his neck then his shirt ripped off. "W-Wait Boots, what are you doing?" Swiper asked as he felt Boot's hand go into his pants, rubbing his manhood very roughly. The action made Swiper moan out and a chuckle erupted from Boot's throat.

"You're so easy Swiper," Boots said as he shoved Swiper's pants down. "I've needed you so badly, where have you been Swiper?" Boots asked as he left bright red hickeys on the others pale skin. "You're mine and only mine, never forget that Swiper," Boots said as he pulled Swiper's boxers down. He took his own pants off as he kissed Swiper deeply to not let him respond then he took of his boxers and thrust quickly into Swiper making him cry out in pain but mostly pleasure.

"B-Boots!" Swiper yelled out as he threw his head back, his hands going into Boot's hair as he gathered it in his hands. "Harder please!" Swiper shouted as he arched his back. Boots smiled as he obliged to what Swiper said and went deeper then faster. Boots hands roamed over Swiper's hard nipples as his mouth began to crash onto the others mouth, kissing him deeply with tongue. Swiper felt a knot form in his stomach, the feeling of about to come was nearing a close.

"Come Swiper and shout my name in pure ecstasy," Boots said in his ear with a husky tone. Swiper arched his back against the tree as he heard the husky voice, which was just putting him on the edge. He soon would come and he would gladly shout Boots name.

Swiper felt his stomach knot as he felt himself about to come. "B-Boots!" He yelled as he came onto their stomachs. Boots smiled and felt Swiper's walls close tightly around him making him gasp then soon come into Swiper with the last few thrusts. Boots groaned softly as he pulled out of Swiper, cum dripping from his ass. "D-Damn that felt so g-good," Swiper said as his face was flushed and he was panting.

"Wasn't it?" Boots said in a drowsy voice. "Why don't we find somewhere to clean ourselves off then go to sleep on something soft," Boots said to Swiper with a very silly grin on his face. Swiper saw the grin and nodded his head, smiling back at him. "Okay Swiper, let's go," he said to him as he grabbed his hand and began to drag him.

_**Real World**_

The women covered her child's eyes as Boots and Swiper had sex. "Oh god... Why were they so hot?" She mumbled to herself. "Honey, go watch Go Diego Go in your room okay," she said to her daughter as the girl nodded her head then ran off to go watch Diego. The women sighed and hoped that Diego wasn't doing the same shit as Dora was. Then that would just be wrong if Diego was doing it with his cousin. She kept on watching the television, wondering what would happen next. It seemed that Dora really wanted Boots for some odd reason but Boots was gay. Did Dora know that? Or does she just ignore it all the time? It's kind of obvious that he is gay as a monkey.

She watched Dora wander around and call out Boots name, she was in a very slutty outfit that revealed a LOT of her skin. If she was Dora's mom then she would never let her go anywhere with a monkey named Boots, just stupid.

_**In the Television**_

Dora was wandering around the place shouting Boots name; she wore a very short skirt that was revealing her butt. She wore small heals with fishnets and a very revealing shirt that showed her navel. Her boobs wanted to pop out of the push up bra she had on which was also being shown to everyone; her hair was longer like to the middle of her back. She had a perfect figure that any guy would love, and was just so damn hot. If she couldn't get Boots with this body then he would officially be gay to her.

"Boots! Where the fuck are you! I really need to talk to you!" Dora yelled then sighed as he lowered her hands to not have her voice projected anymore. This sucked; she wanted to find Boots so she could admit to them that she actually had strong feelings for him. She frowned as she put her hands on her hips and looked around, she had a little black backpack on her back, and maybe she should ask her map where Boots was.

"Hey map, where is Boots?" She asked the map. The map trembled in Dora's hands and it swallowed as it was asked the question, it really didn't want to answer but knew it had to sooner or later. "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID MAP!" Dora yelled as she glared at it.

The map yelped out at the loud and mad voice. "U-Uh I think Boots is near the lake Dora. I mean that is where Boots is! That place is where he is at!" The map said as he was scared to death by the slutty Dora.

"Are you sure? Because I swear if you're not telling the truth then I should really just keep on tearing you at the edges and causing you pain right Mr. Map?" She said to it as she growled softly under her breath. She was prepared to go to extreme measures to see where her childhood friend ran off to, even if it meant to hurt things that she personally owned for a long time.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure that Boots is at the lake! He is with someone else too I think, just so you know!" The map yelled out as he didn't want to be hurt by Dora. "P-Please don't hurt me Dora! I told you where he is at so please can you let me go?" The map said as it was trembling in her hands.

Dora scoffed then threw the map to the ground. "You know the only reason I keep you in backpack is because she fucking begged me not to get rid of you is why! So the way you're being treated at the moment is how I feel like treating you! So I hope you update me on Boots location from now on or else I'll rip you half you stupid map!" Dora yelled she picked the map up then put in the backpack growling. She then stomped off in anger to go find Boots.

_**With Boots and Swiper**_

"Wait so you and Dora came here too? Where is Dora by the way Boots? Shouldn't she have liked came in right beside you?" Swiper asked as he looked at Boots who was eating an apple.

Boots shrugged his shoulders then looked at Swiper. "She would have seen me naked Swiper and I really don't feel comfortable around D anymore," he said to Swiper as he continued on eating his apple after he said that.

Swiper sighed and looked down. "Wait why do you feel uncomfortable?" He asked him as he looked at the water. "I thought Dora knew about you being gay Boots, didn't you announce it at a birthday party once?" Swiper asked as he looked at Boots now.

Boots leaned on his elbows and looked at the clouds in the sky. "Of course I announced it at a party that was mine, but Dora was in the bathroom at the time having sex with someone I'm pretty sure," Boots said to Swiper as he looked at him. "Besides... She totally has the hots for me so that's the reason why I feel uncomfortable around her Swiper. I mean like today, she was wearing a short skirt and some tank top. I told her to change then she did but without warning me! She wanted to change in front of me so I could see her naked basically Swiper and it sucks," he said to him and sighed deeply.

"Wait so slutty Dora has the fucking hots for you? I don't think so! You belong to me only!" Swiper yelled and pouted cutely. "She can never get you anyways, you should really tell her that you're gay," Swiper said to Boots as he looked at him. "Do you think that Dora would try and put any moves on you?" Swiper asked him.

Boots nodded his head to him and sighed deeply. "Yeah she would try knowing her," he said then laughed softly. "Yes I'm yours and you are mine only," he said to Swiper as he looked at him. "But I'm not sure how she would take me being gay Swiper... I've never had the nerve to tell her because you know how cruel she can be..." Boots said to him softly and looked down.

Bushes that were near the two rustled and Swiper jumped but only a bunny appeared and hopped past them. "Yeah I know how cruel she can be but Boots... Isn't it worth a try? And if she is really cruel to you about it then you can do something to her to get revenge," he said to him softly then smiled as he saw Boots smile.

"What kind of revenge do you think I can get away with Swiper?" Boots asked as he looked at him. "I know murder isn't a choice, not even cutting her boobs off..." Boots said as he heard Swiper laugh. "Besides the only thing I could really do is cut into her while raping her yeah?" Boots said to Swiper as he looked at the sky.

"Yeah bingo Boots, rape her and cut her up! Hell I'll even help you so that Dora won't enjoy it!" Swiper said smiling. "I mean think about it, if you only did it then she would enjoy it until she is on cloud seven," he said to Boots as he took an apple from the basket and he began to eat it.

"Alright so if she doesn't accept me then I'll have you help me rape and cut into her," he said to Swiper then kissed him on the lips when he was about to bite into the apple. Swiper blushed deeply then smiled at Boots as the kiss was released. "You swear that you'll help me right?" He asked Swiper as he began to kiss the others neck which made Swiper gasp.

"Y-Yeah of course Boots," Swiper said as he smiled brightly at the other, of course he would help. He wanted Dora to pay ever since he first met her out of the damn show. She was rude to him the whole time and just bashed on how he looked. "I'd gladly help you since she is a fucking bitch and deserves to have that happen to her," he said to Boots.

Boots chuckled at what Swiper said. "Of course she does Swiper, of course she does. Now let's go somewhere or else I think D will find us sooner than we would like," he said to him as he got up. He held his hand out to the other as he helped him up. "Time for an adventure," he yelled smiling.

Swiper shook his head to the other. "No Boots just no... I'm pretty sure that's the wrong saying..." Swiper said to him. "It goes like this! Time to explore," he yelled then laughed as Boots pouted and looked away. He soon began to walk away angry at Swiper for correcting him. "Wait! Boots are you mad at me because I corrected you, b-but Boots!" Swiper whined out as he ran after Boots.

Boots turned around as Swiper ran into him and he laughed then he tilted Swiper's face up as he kissed him deeply on the lips. He released the kiss as Swiper blushing like mad but smiled at Boots. "I was joking with you just so you know because I think that you're right about that catch phrase thingy but I really don't care at this moment," he said to him as he laughed. "Anyways let's talk a walk!" He said to Swiper smiling brightly. Swiper shook his head then blushed as Boots grabbed his hand as they began to walk around.

Boots smiled as they were randomly talking about things, and how often they would meet when they were in the show. "Well how do you think we got turned into humans?" Boots asked Swiper as he was still holding his hand as they walked on the beach that they magically found.

Swiper shrugged his shoulders some and looked at him. "I think by the portal and someone had someone do that magic shit," he said to him. "So you get what I'm trying to say Boots? Someone had a very powerful magical person put a charm on that portal to all the characters in Dora's show. Then in turn which turned us all human!" Swiper said to Boots who got it.

"Yeah I got it, it just seems weird. Who want everyone in the show to turn human? I mean are they that curious?" Boots asked Swiper as he looked at the sky. "I knew it wasn't me even though I've always wanted to be human but not as bad as wanting to turn everyone human in the god damn show," he said to him. Swiper agreed with him as they kept on walking and talking, not knowing that Dora was a little ways away and saw the two.

Dora glared at them and rolled her shirt down so it wasn't showing her stomach anymore; she was going to make the monkey pay dearly. She pulled the skirt down so it was in between her upper region and knees. She sighed softly as she began to walk to the two, time to break out her special bashes. She was going to tear Boots down and tear him down hard. If she couldn't have him then no one could fucking have her Boots!

Boots and Swiper were talking when they saw Dora walk up to them. "Oh hey there D," Boots said as he smiled at her but then frowned as he saw Dora was pretty mad. She stood in front of the two with her arms crossed. "What's the matter D?" Boots asked as he was confused as why Dora would even be mad.

"You can't call me D anymore Boots because we're not friends anymore," she said to him frowning deeply. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore Boots, you're a disgrace to have as a friend," he said to him. "You know what Boots never talk to me again because I can't even stand to look at you!" She shouted at him. She then stormed off as she was pissed off at Boots.

Boots swallowed as he heard what he said, he then looked at Swiper who hugged him tightly. "Boots... remember the plan," he said to him softly as he soon looked up at him to make sure that he wouldn't cry over that whore. "You don't need to cry over a whore like her Boots, know that I love you and always will because you're awesome," he said to Boots softly.

"S-Swiper... She said that I was a disgrace to have as a friend!" Boots said as tears gathered in his eyes. "I mean why she would say that Swiper... I always try my best to be a good friend to people, is it not enough now?" He asked him as he began to cry softly.

Swiper frowned deeply then he kissed Boots deeply on the lips which made Boots gasp slightly. He released the kiss and looked at him. "Boots you're the most fucking amazing person I've ever met! Whatever Dora says isn't true because she doesn't know how to treat people! She needs to learn how to treat people better," he said to him. "Besides Boots you're a great friend!" He said to him softly as he then kissed Boots again. Boots smiled into the kiss as he kissed Swiper back but deeply.

He released the kiss as he looked at Swiper then smiled brightly. "Well let's get this plan set since she is such a damn fucking bitch," he said to Swiper then grabbed his hand and began to lead him to go someplace to think of a plan.

_**Real World**_

The mother of the little girl had gotten popcorn and sat on the couch watching the screen intensely. It was like a soap opera and she thought it was really entertaining. "I don't think they'll go through with it... They can't, wouldn't they go to jail? Wait does Dora the Explorer even have a jail in it?" She asked herself and didn't notice her older daughter coming down from her room.

"Mom what are you watching?" She asked as she saw title of the show come onto the screen. "Mom did you like want to feel like a little girl again so you're watching Dora?" She asked her mother as she sat down by her. She sighed as her mother shook her head.

"No I'm not trying to even act like a little girl! This show at the moment is sooooo rated R! Okay so what would you imagine Boots and Swiper would look like as humans?" She asked her daughter as the show was still on commercial.

"Um... I don't really think about that mom... Why are you even asking a question like that?" She asked her mother as she was really confused. "I mean because why would anyone think about things like having Swiper and Boots human mother? Why are you even watching this! You don't even have Grace down here!" She shouted to her mother.

The woman sighed deeply then looked at her eldest daughter and shook her head. "Just watch this okay Kate?" The woman said as she now paid attention to the screen instead of Kate. Kate sighed deeply and looked upstairs, she wondered what her little sister was doing and why she couldn't be down here watching Dora with their mother.

"Mom why did you send Grace to her room upstairs, I mean is the episode on Dora that bad that she has to leave the room?" She asked as she began to pay attention to the screen. "Wait how long has this been so far? Hasn't it gone past the half hour mark?" She asked her mother.

"Yes it has gone past the half hour mark Kate but they extended it and I really hope Boots and Swiper have sex again. Did you know how hot it is when you see two very sexy-toned men do it? I mean yeah it was really bad for Grace to watch so I sent her to the room, now pay attention!" Her mother said as she pointed at the screen once the show came back on.

Kate looked at the screen and went eyed at seeing the two boys who were sitting near the river. They were whispering in small voices but subtitles ran across the bottom of the screen so you could see what they were saying. "Mom... Is that Boots and Swiper? They're so hot..." she said softly as she stared at the screen. "I want to go in there and remove their clothes so..." her voice trailed off though.

_**In the Television**_

Swiper and Boots had finished discussing their plan about getting Dora so they could rape her together. "We will succeed," he said to Boots softly. "And if we don't then we can kill Dora and cut her head off then keep it as a prize," Swiper added as he winked at him.

They began to laugh together at what Swiper said then Boots hugged him. "Damn you're so devious Swiper but that is what makes you even hotter," Boots said as he then kissed Swiper on the lips deeply. He soon released the kiss then got up from where they were sitting on the ground. "Well let's get this party started then my sexy man!" He exclaimed as he held his hand out to help Swiper up.

Swiper smiled and took Boots hand to be helped up and then he tackled hugged Boots. "You're so fantastic Boots! I love you!" Swiper said as he giggled softly.

"Yeah I know that you love me Swiper because I love you too!" He said as he soon hugged Swiper back. "Okay now that our lovely dove moment is over let's get back to getting Dora!" Boots exclaimed smiling.

The two began to walk hand in hand down the path to go look for Dora since they had talked out the plan. "Alright so you know the plan right?" Swiper asked as he made sure that they both knew what to do at this point.

Boots nodded his head to his lover; he knew the plan by heart now since they went over it so many times. "Of course Swiper," he said smiling to him in an evil way. "All we have to do is wait right?" Boots asked him as he saw the other nod his head. Boots nodded his head and soon he and Swiper hid in the bushes, hoping that Dora would soon pass by the shrub.

As about an hour passed the girl soon traveled down the path; heading straight towards their little shrub aka hideout. Swiper and Boots exchanged looks to say that they should jump out soon; as Dora passed by the shrub they soon jumped out and tackled her to the ground. Dora screamed and started to fight back but it didn't help as Boots was stronger than her. He grabbed her small wrists into his hands and soon tied rope around them then dragged her into a standing position. "We are going to show you pain like never before D, because you were such a bitch to me earlier," he said to her and tied the rope above her head at the branch over her head.

He got a different rope then tied it around her head, soon shoving part of the rope into her mouth also. "This will teach you to mess with my Boots you fucking slut," Swiper growled out to Dora. He hated people messing with Boots and he wasn't about to let this person get away with it.

Dora had gone wide eyed then gasped as she felt her shirt be cut by some pocket knife that Swiper had produced from his pocket. Swiper smiled at her, an evil glint appearing in his eyes as he was mostly part of the plan since he didn't want Dora to enjoy any of it which she might if Boots raped her. "P-Please Boots don't let him do this! I thought we were friends!" Dora shouted to her friend, desperation in her voice.

Boots chuckled and shook his head at her, a smile crossing his lips. "Friends, you think we're friends after what you said to me? Are you fucking crazy D? I don't consider you a friend anymore, I consider you more like a bitch than a fucking friend," he said to her as he frowned deeply. "Besides wasn't it you that said that you didn't want anything to do with me technically?" He added.

Dora was at a loss for words, she knew she said that to Boots and did deserve what was going to happen to her but not by Boots? Wouldn't Boots want to rape her more than this random dude, or was Boots going to do something to her also? She gasped as she felt herself get rubbed down there, her face instantly going red. "N-No stop this," she said as she began to struggle.

Swiper chuckled at the reaction that he got out of the girl and shook his head at her. "I don't think so Dora, you hurt my lover and now you must pay for your wrong doings," Swiper said and shoved his fingers into her deeper which caused her to cry out in pain. "What, you don't like it rough?" Swiper asked into her ear in a creepy voice. "Well too bad because we are sadists," he stated as he smiled at her quite evilly.

Dora went wide eyed at this and swallowed, she knew about sadists which made her not like them, hearing that the two could be like that made a shiver run up her back as she gasped as she felt the tip of a knife soon slice up her side. "S-Stop it, please just stop!" She pleaded them both as her lower half was pulsing with pain sort of from Swiper's rough actions.

"No Dora, we won't stop!" Boots yelled as he grabbed a cloth and shoved it into her mouth so she couldn't really talk anymore. "There now that's much better," Boots said as he smiled. Swiper chuckled and soon shoved more fingers into Dora making her twitch and shut her eyes at the pain, turns out that this many fingers in her was making her bleed a little bit.

The blade soon ran down her arm, making her scream come out muffled and tears run down her face. Swiper felt that Dora wasn't wet yet and shrugged, this is what made it so much more fun to him. "Dry fuck here we go," Swiper said as he unzipped himself as he knew dry fucks hurt like hell. He pulled his pants down, and also his boxers then rubbed his dick against Dora's pussy.

Boots saw Swiper then quickly thrust into Dora making her scream come out muffled and tears spill over and fall down her cheeks. He smiled at this as he saw Dora also close her eyes at the pain it caused her. "Do it faster Swiper, make her back rub against the bark to make her back break open in wounds," he said to him chuckling evilly.

Swiper soon agreed to this as he placed his hands on the wood on either side of Dora's head, not making her stay down so that her back would rub up against the wood. This activity went on for about an hour until they switched Dora so her chest was against the bark. He then pounded into her backside as they heard her muffled screams as her boobs began to get cut up by the bark.

Boots just watched as he smiled quite evilly to it, he wanted Dora to pay and pay badly. He soon saw Swiper pull out and smile as he soon untied Dora. He let her drop to the ground as she was bloody, dirty and covered in semen. Swiper cleaned himself off then pulled his pants up as he smiled at Boots. "That is good right Boots?" Swiper asked then saw Boots bring Dora back up by her hair and smiled some. He soon put the tip of the knife against her cheek.

"Not just yet Swiper," Boots said then took the gag out. He smiled at Dora who had tears down her face and crying hard still. She soon screamed as she felt the knife cut into her side and legs then other parts of her body. A puddle of blood gathered underneath her and she was barely conscious as she lay in the puddle of her own blood. "There now I'm done Swiper," Boots said to Swiper as he smiled at him then cleaned off the blade on his shirt.

Swiper smiled at Boots and then moved in and kissed Boots gently on the lips. "Okay Boots, we should get going," he said to him softly as he grabbed his hand and soon tugged it as he began to drag him away. They began to walk hand in hand into the sunset at the top of the hill, talking softly to each other as they smiled.

_**Real World**_

Kate's mouth was open as she stared at the screen and saw what Swiper did to Dora while Boots just stood by and watched. "Oh my god, mom they actually raped Dora," she said to her then looked at her mother. The older woman nodded her head as her mouth was wide open too as she saw the credits go for Dora the Explorer. "I-I mean... I never thought they would go through it," Kate added softly as she put her hand over her mouth.

The mother nodded her head then frowned some. "I wonder what the next Dora episode is going to be about... Is Dora going to get revenge against Boots and Swiper? Is she going to gather up her friends to rape them? Want to watch the new episode of Dora tomorrow with me Kate?" The mom asked her daughter smiling.

Kate heard the question the smiled and soon nodded her head to her mother. "Of course mom, I totally want to see if Dora gets revenge!" Kate said to her mother softly as she smiled even more. So Kate and her mother began to talk about the recent episode of Dora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Hello there! This was only a one shot story since it was a request from my girlfriend, and don't ask why. Anyways this was like done in about three months because I had to set up a little structure kind of but yeah! So please review if you would like, make fun of it if you would like. But please don't flag it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this show and I never want to, this completely belongs to the person who thought of Dora and Boots. They aren't my characters and never will be. I give credit to the creators but the plot is mine. Nor do I own Caillou or any of the characters there, so bear with me here.

Warning: Some very weird transforms here, if you keep thinking Boots as a monkey then that is your problem not mine! So good luck with that buddies! Oh and there is also some yaoi! So please don't flag me for this!

Summary: Caillou actually really loves the other kid's shows that plays on his channel and other channels, he recently stumbled upon Dora the Explorer a long time ago, Boots filling him with happiness. He just didn't know the monkey was human or he would be watching it everyday. Now only if he could get in there.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Caillou!" The boy's mother shouted out as she was in the kitchen making him some lunch. Caillou smiled and soon ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table, smiling at the food that was put in front of him.

"Thanks mom!" He said to her as he was glad to get food since he was so hungry. "After this can I go watch TV in my room?" He asked her in his childish voice. The woman smiled and nodded her head to her son as she wanted her son to be as happy as he could be.

Caillou nodded his head as he ran to his room, switching the TV onto Dora the Explorer. Of course it was his rival TV show from a different channel but he always had loved to watch the show; Boots was his favorite character to see and when he did see the monkey boy, then his smile would always get wide and big. He settled down onto his carpet, looking at the TV that he had situated into the room and he hoped that the show would start soon. Instead of the show's usual opening though, with Dora traveling around a little map with her friends traveling behind her; the screen was black and nothing showed up.

Caillou furrowed his brow; what was up with that? Why was the screen so fuzzy? He got up and went to the TV, wondering what was wrong with it. He tried to peer into the screen, wondering why the program was black. Could he not be able to see his Boots? He swallowed as he put his hand on the screen; he needed his daily dose of Boots, why couldn't he have it? He leaned his forehead against the screen; closing his eyes as he felt the need to cry.

The bright light began to go around his arm, head then body as the dust sprinkled its way in. It surrounded his whole body and soon the single teardrop fell against the screen as no one was in the room anymore. The wind bellowed the curtains out as the TV began to play the show's theme now.

_**With Boots and Swiper**_

Boots sat up as he and Swiper had slept on a bed of hay in a barn they had come across. It turned out that all of the episodes done by Dora and Boots seemed to be interconnected. Boots sat up as he was shirtless and he rubbed his hands together. It had been a good week in the TV that he and Swiper had spent together; the former fox boy was finally getting on his fucking nerves. He had to find a different uke that he could fuck for at least a break from fucking Swiper so much.

Boots glanced back at the sleeping form of his lover turning his head away in shame as he felt like doing everything over again. He stood up and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and also his jacket he had. He put his shoes on quickly as he left the barn; he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he released a breath that he hadn't known that he was keeping in.

Boots traveled down the path, seeing the lake out of the corner of his eye but he didn't go towards it. Not like he wanted to relive that day with Swiper at the moment since he was trying to find their other friends or someone else. "Why did I get bored though... Didn't we love each other before and still had the fun that we did now? Is it different... because we're human? I don't understand..." Boots mumbled. He frowned slightly as he looked up, seeing dark storm clouds race to cover the bright blue sky. "Looks like rain," he said and soon sought shelter under a tree.

Boots leaned against the tree as he put his head against it, staring up at the leaves above. His mind traveled over everything that had happened in the past week. Everything with Dora had gone good but then again he was worried for everyone else. She treated them like slaves because she was a controlling whore; he shook his head slightly. He was mostly worried for backpack and the map, they have been in a secret relationship for a while so it made him wonder if they would ever turn human in this odd world.

A groan erupted from nearby, causing Boots to jump and put his hands out in a defensive manner. He pushed himself away from the tree so he landed on his hands and knees, crawled over to the bush that groaned and peeked behind it. What he found had astounded him, a boy the same age as him was completely naked. A neat pile of clothes were nearby. He saw the bedridden hair that was a dark red, falling into the boy's face, concealing it.

Boots crawled over to the boy, slipping his hand up from his stomach to his chest. He had a flat stomach with a noticeable chest. His girlish figure was enough to attract any boy to his side; Boots ran his calloused hands over Caillou's newly formed body. Boots felt the other squirm beneath his touches and he shrank back as he watched the boy wake up. He saw the milky brown eyes and smiled, he felt instant love for the other as he saw the boy look around bewildered.

"W-Where am I?" The boy asked, his voice coming out soft and a bit whiny. Boots blinked at this softly, it seemed the boy was younger than he was maybe but he wasn't completely sure.

"My name is Boots, your name is?" Boots asked as he caught the boy's attention now and looked at him and stared. "You should get some clothes on dude, rain is coming and you'd want to be warm," he told the other gently.

"M-My name? Oh it's um... C-Caillou," Caillou said softly and looked down. He blinked as he saw himself; he wondered why he was naked. He felt his face get hot as he looked around then found some clothes nearby. He grabbed them and slipped the dull yellow shirt on then he stood up and slipped the boxers on with the blue jeans. He looked down and poked his clear chest that was revealed from the V-neck shirt. He frowned slightly and grabbed the socks with the shoes; he slipped them on also and he turned to Boots. "Your name is Boots? Like from Dora the Explorer?" He asked Boots softly.

Boots watched Caillou change into his clothes, noting his movements and determining how strong he is by them. He saw the outfit and thought it fitted him; even if the shirt was a horrible yellow color. "Hm? Oh yes I'm in that show, and yes I'm Boots. Why do you ask Caillou?" He asked the other softly. He soon sat up and found that Caillou was a little bit shorter than him which was perfect.

"I-I was just asking because I watch your show all the time! I only watch it so I-I can see you Boots," Caillou told him softly. He didn't know why but he felt his heart beating fast and heat rising to his face. He wondered what this feeling was; he glanced up at Boots then realized he wasn't a monkey. "Wait, you're not a monkey though Boots... You're human?" Caillou asked as he felt kind of nauseous now; feeling his palms get sweaty as he wiped them on his pants.

Boots nodded his head to the other, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes human because of some weird portal thing that Dora wanted. Not my fault that I turned into a human, purely hers since she thought she could get with this," Boots said as he pointed at himself. "But yes I'm human, are you confused Caillou? Also... You liked me in the show? Why?" Boots asked him. Caillou intrigued him and he wanted to know more about the young boy.

Caillou blushed and looked down at this; he just really needed not to talk sometimes. He felt like he said really stupid things at times, of course he did get what he want. "U-Um... I..." he felt himself struggle with what he wanted to say. He looked down as he began to get shy now; this was harder than he thought to admit to Boots that seeing the other made him really happy. Just being in front of the former monkey overjoyed him to an all new height. "Well... You see... You actually make me really happy when I see you," he told the other as he glanced up at Boots, seeing the trademark smile on his face. Was that a good sign?

_**Real World**_

Kate had sat down on the sofa with her mother, for the past week on Dora all they had seen was intense sex scenes between Swiper and Boots. Nothing special really happened and today Kate really didn't want to watch it if it was going to be that. She settled down on the sofa next to her mother as she saw her mom switch the TV on. "Mom I'm pretty sure that the episode will be same as it has been for the past week. We have not even seen Dora once nor any of the other characters; so why do you think that we'll see anyone else?" She asked her mom pouting slightly.

The mother laughed slightly as she had turned the TV to the channel that Dora the Explorer was on. "Honey we never know what is going to happen because there is no description ever in the little info guide," she told her daughter softly as she smiled. "Look honey," she said and pointed at the TV as it began to show Caillou instead of Dora's show. "How is that not different?" She asked Kate gently as she looked at her.

Kate blinked at this, she hated Caillou so much because he whined so much and he was completely spoiled like her one friend at school. "Mom... I really don't want to watch stupid Caillou," she told her mother frowning.

"Oh hush now sweetie, we're watching it and that's final," she told Kate as they saw the events of Caillou running into the kitchen happen. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes to this; hearing the whining voice of Caillou always set her on edge. She growled and wanted to change the channel; she made her move to grab the control but her mother placed a hand into her face. "I don't think so honey... Just watch!" She said as they saw Caillou against the TV.  
Kate went wide eyed as she saw the colors go around Caillou. "Mom... What the..." she couldn't finish her sentence as the screen went to the Dora the Explorer theme. "What just happened?! Was Caillou watching the same show as us just now?!" Kate asked her mother as she was thoroughly freaked out.

"Now honey no need to get freaked out. Just watch the TV and pay attention okay?" The mom said to her daughter gently as she smiled some to this. She saw her daughter sit back down as she glanced back at the screen as it start out with Boots there.

Kate watched as she had grabbed the popcorn as she watched the screen. "Boots is leaving Swiper! Why?! They're meant to be!" Kate shouted at the TV then threw popcorn to it. "Boots! Don't leave your beloved!" Kate yelled as she felt tears come to her eyes. The mother chuckled at this as she kept on watching the series as the part where Caillou was introduced came up.

"What?! Caillou?!" The mother exclaimed as Kate gasped at this then choked on her mouthful of popcorn.

_**In the Television**_

Dora growled out as she sat against the house of her friend Benny, he had been turned human also. He was tall and muscular, his hair a dark blue with dark green-yellow eyes. He wore a plaid shirt that was tucked into jeans and had on cowboy boots. Yes, Benny was a damn cowboy; Dora sat outside the gate as she hadn't said hello to him yet. She glared at her backpack; it turned out her backpack was male and not a female. "You know Backpack, I thought you were different but I guess you're fucking not huh?" She said and the Backpack whimpered gently.

They had lost Mr. Map a couple days back and Backpack was really missing his lover. "D-Dora... You have to understand! The only way I could get you to stop hurting Mr. Map would be to tell you I was female!" Backpack shouted as he looked at her. Now he was scared, he understood what his lover hated about Dora. She really was a fucking slutty bitch.  
Dora scoffed at this as she laughed harshly at the other. "You're an inconsiderate prick, you know what... Get the fuck out of here," Dora said as she stood up. She soon positioned herself to stand in front of Backpack then kicked him mighty hard, causing him to scream and he launched into who knows where.

Dora sighed then jumped when Benny yelled her name. She looked at him and smiled slightly as she waved. "Hello Dora! Why don't you come in?" Benny said smiling, his voice deep and not nasal like anymore. He had his thumbs hooked into his front belt loops where his belt was revealing the shiny and big belt buckle.

Dora blinked at that then smiled as she felt herself blush. "Hey Benny," she said and went over to him smiling. "Where are Isa and Tico?" She asked him gently. She wondered where those two were, she always thought that they would hook up if they really could.

"Oh those two love birds? They visited me a couple days back talking about loving this new world, since they could finally get together but I don't really like this place. I saw Boots with Swiper and I just have to say that this world isn't as fun for me or happy as it is for them," Benny said to Dora then looked at her. "What about you Dora?" He asked her gently.

Dora blinked at the question then she wondered why Benny was being so nice to her when she was a bitch to him. "Wait... Why are you being so nice to me Benny? I hated you..." Dora said to him and looked at him. "And well... This world wasn't working out like I'd hoped it would," Dora mumbled sadly as she looked down. She really had a bad feeling about Benny now and she wanted to leave the place. "Actually Benny, I'm going to go visit Tico and Isa okay?" She said to him.

Benny heard the nervousness in her voice then smirked as he grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so Dora," he said smiling, an evil glint in his eye. "I'm keeping you here for myself you little whore," he said to Dora then licked her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. He soon pushed her against the wall harshly as he began to slip her shirt up and off her body.  
"B-Benny, please stop this!" She begged him as she tried to struggle away from him. She couldn't believe that this was going to happen again and by freaking Benny?! "I-I don't want to be raped again!" She cried out as she felt tears come to her eyes. She had a feeling he wouldn't listen though as she felt his grip tighten and his hot breath on her neck.

"Then love me..." Benny whispered gently into her ear. He kissed her neck tenderly as he didn't want to force her but this was the only way for him. "Please Dora, just love me," he asked her as he turned her around and placed a fiery kiss on her lips.

_**With Boots and Caillou**_

Boots smiled as he heard what Caillou said, had God answered his prayers about needing a different lover? Because if it was answered then he would have tons of fun tonight unless the boy was... No Caillou couldn't be right? Boots looked him over; his words stumbled on each other as he saw the other trying to speak to him more. The red tint upon his cheeks seemed as innocent as he saw Caillou stand there with his hands together. Now what was he going to do? Try and seduce Caillou? But it seemed that the boy didn't even know about SEX! He didn't want to have the dreaded TALK with him. He swallowed at this; he couldn't do that to an innocent! "Now Caillou... Do you really mean what you said about me making you happy?" Boots asked him gently.

Caillou blinked at that then he nodded his head to Boots. "Yes of course I meant it Boots! I'll always mean that you make me happy! No matter what you say or do will not change my mind about you!" Caillou said as he grabbed Boots hands and held them. Boots blinked at the reaction and what Caillou had done.

Maybe the other was telling the truth, but he didn't want to hurt the other by just using him for sex. So then he could make the other fall for him harder somehow and they can be more than just very good friends. "Caillou, can you give me the honor of hanging out with you? We can go to the waterfall and have a picnic by the lake once the rain is gone. For now we can find shelter and stay together to just talk. We can get to know each other better," Boots told him gently as he squeezed Caillou's hands gently as he saw the boy blush.

"B-Boots I don't know about that really... I mean if you truly want to be my friend then sure we can hang out... But I'll have to get back home somehow," he told Boots and looked up at him sadly. He did want to get back to his family sooner or later but he did want to hang out with his Boots. He was stumbling a lot on his words and he didn't know why.

"Oh well lets hang out and I'll get you home soon Caillou," Boots told him gently as he smiled softly to him. He wondered what Caillou was nervous about though, he noticed the boy stumbling on his words and the red face. Was Caillou falling for him? That wasn't the case at all, Caillou didn't know about relationships like that, did he?

The two hang out together which seemed for hours. They had stayed in a deserted house they had found and began to clean it up together. Boots laughed at some of the things Caillou did even if they were sort of childish, but it filled him with some happiness. "Caillou!" Boots called out to the boy. They had cleaned basically the entire house and Caillou had lain down on the couch whining as he heard his name.

"Boots! I don't want to get up at all! Why are you calling my name?!" Caillou groaned. He sat up unwillingly as he glanced at Boots. "What do you want Boots?" He asked him softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He just wanted to relax but he saw Boots walk over to him and sit down on the couch in front of him.

"Do you know about sexual things? Like sex, babies, the vagina and all of that stuff?" He asked Caillou who blinked and couldn't help but blush. Caillou shook his head at that as he covered his mouth to keep from making noise. "So never have been kissed or touched? Sex is like a very close... Hug! A very intimate hug," Boots explained to the other.

There was silence after Boots had explained this, Caillou kept blushing as he looked down. He felt like he was getting really shy now but he didn't know why. He felt heat throughout his body as he felt something fluttering in his stomach.

"Caillou? Are you okay there buddy? Or... Did you not get my explanation? I can always give you an example by using us as one!" He told him then saw Caillou's eyes go very wide. "What is something the matter?" He asked the boy softly. He wondered if he had said something wrong now, he really didn't want the boy to be so nervous around him.

"I-It's just that... Why would you suggest us as an example? Do you l-like me more as friend Boots? I mean I like... I do like you but it's like in an idol kind of way and I don't think that the ex-" He was cut off by Boots kissing him on the lips. Caillou couldn't help but be startled as he began to close his eyes into the kiss.

Boots pulled Caillou close by the waist as he hooked his arms around the others small waist and he smiled into the kiss once he felt Caillou responding back to him. He didn't know the boy could be so good at kissing even if it was his "first" time. Boots pulled away from the kiss as he smiled at Caillou and he stroked his cheek gently. "Ah you're so good at kissing even if it's your first time Caillou and your blush looks so cute!" Boots told him in a soft voice.

Caillou took a deep breath and he looked up at Boots sort of confused. "I-I look cute? How? I don't see how I look cute..." he said gently as he rubbed his cheeks at this. He didn't want to be seen blushing even if he did look cute to Boots. He just wanted Boots to see him vulnerable like this. "So that was a kiss then? What is a more intimate hug?" He asked Boots even more confused.

"A more intimate hug?" Boots questioned as he heard the small voice used by the other. "Well I could show you if you really want me to," he told the other gently as he couldn't help but smile. He was going to get his way with the boy and he was glad that it was going to happen.

_**Real World**_

Kate gaped at the TV as she saw Caillou and Boots kiss. Now she thought that was very wrong! Caillou was under like ten years old in his show and Boots is going to have sex with him and as an example?! "Okay mom... I... I don't think I can see Boots have sex with Caillou... That is where I draw the line," she told her as she saw the show go to commercial.  
"Oh but honey! You have to at least finish the episode! You have to!" The mother told Kate sternly. Kate blinked at the stern voice her mom used and it sort of scared her. "What? Don't look at me like that Kate! You must watch the rest of this episode with me or you won't have phone privileges for ages," she told her daughter in anger.

Kate frowned at the threat but stayed where she was sitting. "But it is wrong for Boots to do this to Caillou mom! He is like under ten in his show and Boots is like sixteen here! Do you approve?" She asked her mom as she frowned to this kind of thing ALL the time. "Mom if you approve, then I really think that something may be wrong with y-" she was cut off as her mother shoved popcorn into her mouth.

"Shut your trap and just watch it okay Kate? I don't approve yes but Swiper will have to come and stop it and you know that honey," the mother told her gently and Kate swallowed the food before she sighed. "And besides I want to see Benny rape Dora," she told her daughter gently as she smiled at this softly.

Kate blinked at the Benny part then remembered that the bull too had been turned into a human like Boots had been. "Oh yeah... He's a human huh?" Kate asked softly as she began to think about Benny raping Dora. "That would be SO horrible to see mom! Don't suggest that!" Kate said as she couldn't help but whine.

"Oh Kate, don't act like that with such a trivial thing, you saw her get raped about a week ago. Are you now saying you don't want a very sexy cowboy to rape her either?" The mother asked her as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Kate frowned at her mother and wondered what was wrong with her mother. "Mom... What is wrong with you? This is like... Porn! Why are you even letting me watch this?!" Kate asked as she glared at her mother.

"I'm letting you watch it because I'm a chill mom is why and I love you to death honey! Now you must know that honey!" The mother exclaimed in what seemed to be some sort of triumph.

Kate looked at her mother like she was crazy then she shook her head. "Something is seriously wrong with us..." she admitted and she saw her mom do a fist pump. "Really mom?! Stop trying to be so young!" She yelled and her mother just laughed.

"Aw honey I love you too you know! Because you're my daughter! Now let's watch this fantastic show together honey!" The mother said as she pointed at the show that had come back onto the screen.

_**In the Television**_

Dora went wide eyed at the kiss and she closed her eyes tightly as she pushed at Benny's muscular chest. He broke the kiss and she panted, needing the air that she had just lost. "D-Don't do this Benny," she said as her face was hot. She tried to push him away but it didn't seem to be working. He glared at Dora as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"You give me no choice then... I have to force this upon you. Then I'll keep you in this house and do you whenever I feel like it Dora. That is until you accept my love for what it is," he told her as he looked at her. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb as he stared into her eyes. "Love me back and I'll do anything for you," he told her softly then he kissed her deeply on the lips.

Dora tried to shake her head to this but she felt the kiss got deeper. She tried to push him away again as her hands pushed hard at his chest. "Mmph!" She said into the kiss. Benny kissed from her mouth down to her neck and began to suck on it gently. Dora shut her eyes at this as she bit her lip, trying to not moan out to the sucking and his touching. "Stop Benny," she told him in a soft whisper.

Benny didn't listen though as he was more preoccupied with touching her and sucking on her neck. "I won't stop it," he said against Dora's neck. He bit down on her flesh as he heard her cry out but didn't care; he would make her like him somehow. He slipped her shirt off and glided his calloused hands over her smooth skin as he couldn't help but groan to this. "Oh god Dora... You're so hot... And sexy," he told her.

Dora moaned out to this as she felt his hands slip into her pants. "No Benny not there..." she barely whispered then gasped. She felt his hand rubbing her as she arched her back into his touches on her body. Feeling all of the kisses and touches made her want all of it more but she just wanted it to stop too. She didn't know what to think.

"Dora... Please scream my name. Please scream it please," Benny begged her as he kissed down her body, beginning to finger her. Dora moaned out to this as she felt his fingers slip deeper into her; her eye closing as she began to feel the pleasure coursing through her body. Benny kissed down her body as he placed red marks on her soft tan skin. Fingering her pussy faster as his tongue sucked on her nipples and bit at them gently.

All the sounds that came from Dora were moans and groans; also soft protests. But with each heightened touch Dora seemed to melt more and more into Benny's hands. Feeling his soft caresses and kisses on her skin made all of the pleasure want to explode out of her body. "Benny..." she moaned out. Benny heard this and smiled, he intertwined his hand into her hair and brought her head back to reveal her neck. He ravished it with bites, kisses and sucking as he marked his territory. Dora opened her eyes and looked down at Benny then went wide eyed as Benny kissed her fully on the lips, his hands quickly getting busy with getting his own pants off.

He positioned himself against her pussy as he began to make out with her, shoving his tongue down her throat, slipping in easily into her as he felt her gasp into the kiss but didn't care as he now wanted to satisfy himself. He began to thrust in and out of her, his hands groping her breast as he kissed back down to her neck and he bit it also. He lifted Dora's leg up and angled himself better to go inside of her deeper and faster, his slid all of her body avoiding her pleasure spot as he made red marks upon her skin and his grip on her waist was to bruising proportions.

"B-Benny," Dora managed to say as she couldn't help her voice from going high with moans. "Please s-stop," she begged him as she felt him go deeper. The action caused her to cry out from the pleasure that she was receiving as she felt the cuts on her body from a week ago begin to reopen and bleed. "M-My cuts..." she managed before Benny slipped out. He turned her around and forced her to the ground, slipping back into her pussy and fucking her harder.

"Stop talking you whore..." Benny groaned out as he had his hands on her hips. Dora cried out as she felt his nails dig into two prominent cuts on her hips and she felt the blood go down her thigh. Benny groaned out as he kept on thrusting into her, the slapping of skins was loud as he heard her moans and his own groans fill out the room fully.

Benny switched positions of fucking Dora, kissing down her body and slipped his hands all over her body. "O-Oh Benny!" Dora exclaimed as she felt him thrust a couple more times into her deep. Benny groaned as he soon thrust into the other a couple more times and he came into her. He smiled at this as he kissed her neck and slipped out of her. Dora felt weak all of a sudden as she tried to push him away. "N-No... Let me go," she said as she pushed at his chest as she felt herself being lifted.

"Now now Dora, accept your fate as my sex toy. I need you to fulfill my life so you'll be treated decent here unlike any other place. Please... Learn to love me Dora," he told her gently as he walked into the house. Hides of animals were throughout the house with leather seating places and antlers hung on the walls. He went down the hall and turned into his room as he walked over to the bed. He placed her down on the soft bed as he kissed her neck.

"W-Why?" Dora asked Benny softly.****

**"**Why do I have to keep telling you the reason Dora? I want you to be mine and by keeping you here is the only way Dora..." Benny told her softly as he looked at her. "The only way..." he repeated and soon left her there in the room after he went around to the windows and locked them. He got handcuffs and cuffed her too the bed rails as he soon left the room. Dora felt tears well up in her eyes as she began to sob and begged Benny to release her but Benny ignored her as he went about his chores.****

_**With Boots and Caillou**_****

Caillou blinked at what Boots said and pondered it for a while. "Um sure, I'd really like to know more about this intimate hug Boots..." Caillou said shyly to this as he smiled at him softly. Boots couldn't help but smile at Caillou's acceptance and he pulled him close once more. His finger lightly brushed his cheek as he saw a deeper blush go onto Caillou's cheeks. He leaned in and kissed the other gently on the lips, slipping his tongue in as Caillou allowed entrance. They exchanged spit for a while until Caillou pushed at his chest to get some air. Boots smiled and he slipped a hand up Caillou's shirt, feeling the soft baby skin.****

**"**You're soft like a woman Caillou... Or a baby," Boots told him as he kissed along Caillou's jawline and trailed kisses down to his neck. He lowered Caillou down to the couch as he slipped his shirt off and also his own. Boots smiled at Caillou who blushed. "Hope you're ready," Boots told him softly as he leaned down as he put his hand on the outside of the others head and kissed him over and over. He rubbed Caillou's inner thigh as he got higher and higher; not caring for the gasp that Caillou had produced.****

Caillou closed his eyes as he kissed the other back and slipped his arms around Boots's neck as this was the only thing he could think of doing at the moment anyways. Even if Caillou didn't know what he was doing, he was being guided along by Boots's actions and the gentle touches were driving him mad. Caillou felt Boots's hands slip into his blue jeans and he couldn't help to groan when he felt Boots rub his front. "B-Boots..." Caillou moaned out as he felt Boots grope him and he cried out.****

**"**Feels good I hope you cutie," Boots whispered to Caillou as he kissed Caillou on the lips. He was so glad that the house they had found was abandoned. If it hadn't been then he would have to hush Caillou so he wouldn't have said anything or moan out at that. "Moan to your heart's content Caillou and say my name," Boots commanded Caillou with a husky tone.****

Caillou nodded his head as he moaned out as he felt Boots rub him more. "T-Take off the pants!" Caillou yelled as he moaned out and came. Boots smiled as he felt the boxers get wet and he slipped the boy's pants off as he threw them to the ground to join the shirt. He hooked his forefingers into the elastic band and looked at Caillou. Caillou panted as his face was red, drool spilling down from his mouth as he nodded to Boots to take his underwear off. Boots smirked as he pulled Caillou's boxers off to reveal the growing erection. "I-I want more of you..." Caillou begged and Boots looked surprised. Had he turned Caillou into a whore already like he did to Swiper just by simply touching him? He wasn't sure but he wanted to give the pleasure to the boy.****

Lightning crashed in the distance as Boots placed his fingers in Caillou's mouth. "Suck like you would a popsicle Caillou," Boots said as power was cut out in the house. Caillou placed the fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them as he licked them also. His hand sliding down his body to touch himself but Boots prevented him from doing so. ****

Once Boots was satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers he inserted them into Caillou's cute puckered hole. Caillou cried out as he felt the finger in him. "I-It hurts Boots!" Caillou said as he turned his head to the side, his eyes shut in pain. Boots slipped the other saliva coated finger into Caillou, beginning to scissor the boy. He felt he could slip in easier and figured blood was also lubricating the scissoring. Caillou gripped the sheets underneath him as he soon whimpered and looked up to Boots with a needing expression. Boots smiled and slipped his fingers out as he soon positioned himself at Caillou's entrance. Then he entered the other in one swift thrust as Caillou basically screamed; Boots smiled as he soon kissed Caillou to make him ignore the pain. ****

**"**Ignore the pain and feel the pleasure," Boots told the other softly as he slipped his hand over Caillou's stomach to his nipple and he pinched the nub gently as he kissed Caillou's neck now as he kept on the thrusts into Caillou. Caillou moaned out to this as he wanted more. He felt Boots's kisses trail down his body and the sucking that Boots did on his body as he arched his back. Boots picked Caillou up and set the boy in his lap as he thrust into him, his tongue running over his body and his hands also. Caillou bit down on Boots neck causing the other to groan out to this as he kept the thrusts up into Caillou and heard his moans.****

Caillou screamed out Boots name and Boots smiled as he aimed at that one spot again and again as he soon pushed Caillou against the bed and pounded into his ass hard and deep. Caillou gripped the sheets in handfuls as he had his eyes half lidded, drool spilling over and onto the bed as he meet up with the thrusts and went back onto Boots's manhood and moaned out loudly. "B-Boots it feels so good! I love you!" Caillou shouted. With the last words this was when Caillou came, coming onto the sheets and some of his own chest as he panted heavily but moaned out as he felt Boots hot liquids pour into him and heard Boots groan. "W-Was I good?" Caillou asked as he lay down on the bed after Boots pulled out of him.****

Another thundering boom shook the house as Boots laid down next to Caillou as he caught his breath. "You were so fucking tight and it felt so good Caillou... You were very good," Boots told him as he pulled Caillou close. Caillou smiled at this and snuggled into Boots chest as he closed his eyes; drifting off to sleep. "I love you too," Boots said gently as he kissed Caillou's forehead.****

_**Real World**_****

Silence ran between the mother and daughter for what seemed like forever as the show went to commercial instead of the credits. "Wait is there more to this episode?" Kate asked confused as she watched the commercial about a new video game and she smiled. ****

**"**No new games Kate, also maybe it is a new couple? This seems like a soap opera without the drama and just has the sex? I'm sort of confused about how fast Caillou became a whore to Boots. Can Boots just make anyone love him by one simple touch?" The mother asked confused.****

Kate shrugged to this as she looked at her mother. "I'm not really sure about that but it seems Caillou loved Boots from the beginning and I guessed he found something else to love Boots even more with, you know. Because it seems he wanted another thing to love about him mom," Kate stated as she looked at the TV now.****

**"**That could be true or Caillou is basically a whore on his own though," she told her daughter as she got up. "Tell me when it comes back on okay Kate?" The mother told her daughter gently as he she soon left to the kitchen.****

Kate stared at the TV as she wondered what to think about Caillou and Boots. 'I wonder if Boots truly loves Caillou... He could be lying like he did to Swiper. But if he was lying then that would be sad. I hope Caillou can have Boots if Swiper can't,'she thought to as she saw the show come back on to reveal a sleeping Swiper. "MOM THE SHOW IS BACK ON!" She basically screamed out and saw her mother run back in and flop down beside her smiling.****

_**With Swiper**__**  
**_**  
**Swiper woke up as he heard the thunder and water dripped down from the barn roof to his forehead. A couple mere droplets had woken him up as he yawned and soon sat up. He rubbed his lower back as he was stiff from lying on the bed of hay for the whole night. "Boots?" He called out and looked around. He saw it was dark outside and frowned. He wondered where Boots was as he got up and slipped boxers on to go search for his lover.****

**"**Boots where are you?" Swiper called out as he wandered the barn but found no sign then got worried. "D-Did he go outside to get food but was struck by lightning? Oh my god, is he okay?!" Swiper exclaimed as he ran towards the doors but saw them opening. He went wide eyed as he covered his mouth then went and hid.****

**"**Who's in here?" An angry voice shouted as the light of a flashlight was scanning the contents of the barn. The person had a mild accent as the light searched over the area. Swiper soon went wide eyed as he heard the cocking of a gun. "Reveal yourself now or get shot when I find you," the person growled out angrily.****

Swiper came out from his hiding place as he put his hands up. "I'm sorry! I was staying here overnight to escape the rain! Sorry!" Swiper shouted as he closed his eyes.****

**"**Bullshit! You have been here the whole week with that filthy ass monkey. Now who the fuck are you out of the cast?!" The voice asked as the flashlight was shined onto Swiper who couldn't see the other at all.****

**"**I'm S-Swiper... You?" He asked the other but heard the snort and knew he wasn't going to get an answer from the other. "I'll do anything to make up for staying in your barn sir! Or ma'am, I don't know but I will do anything to make up for our stay in the barn," Swiper said.****

The person chuckled and he stepped closer to Swiper. "Really? Anything at all? Well I need a break from my wife so you'll make up the debt by paying with your body Swiper. Also I'm Tico, nice to see you again fox," Tico said smirking. He stepped into the light. His dark pink hair was actually sort of long and was slicked back with a couple of strands falling into his dark purple eyes. He was taller than Swiper and his body was more shaped then Swiper's body. He wore simple black pants with a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with his clear chest peeking through. Pearly white teeth with sort of pointed canines smirked at Swiper. ****

**"**Y-You have a wife? Oh... Is it Isa?" Swiper asked and saw Tico nod his head to that. "Why do you want me as your sex slave though," he asked him as he blinked and did air quotes around sex slave. Tico just smirked as he walked over to Swiper then kissed him on the lips, forcing his tongue into Swiper's mouth as he had his arms secured around Swiper's waist. ****

Tico drew back and smirked. "Are you denying being my slave? I'll just kill you here then Swiper and besides Boots left you here. He had left early this morning," Tico said as he pointed the barrel of the gun at Swiper's lower regions. Swiper jumped at that then swallowed as he glanced up at Tico, a soft blush on his cheeks.****

**"**O-Okay I'll do it..." Swiper said gently and Tico smiled. Tico soon pulled Swiper into his body. He planted a hot and heated kiss on the others lips, leaving Swiper feeling weak in the knees and almost falling.

* * *

A/N: Second installment of Boots Is Gay is finally up! So happy! This took me so damn long that it isn't even funny! But it was also fun with Benny and Tico! So I hope you like this chapter and review! The backpack will be in the next chapter! :D


End file.
